Beautifully Human
by allonsy-wolf
Summary: A series of one-shots about Tentoo and Rose in Pete's World. The Doctor is human, and he wants to experience everything, whether its burning his tongue on fresh-baked cookies or making snow angels with the woman he loves. Updates when I think of a new idea, so they won't be frequent.. *I will take prompts for these*
1. Shopping

"Shopping?" Rose whined. The Doctor grinned at her complaining.

"Don't women like shopping?" he asked innocently. Rose glared at him.

"Sexist pig," she muttered. He took her hand, and she looked up, surprised. He squeezed it gently and then winked.

"Shopping is so human!" the Doctor said enthusiastically. "You know me, half-human, trying to experience."

Rose giggled, and leaned on his arm. In the time they had been together, the Doctor had been having crazy human urges, like drinking hot chocolate and rolling down hills and, now, shopping. She always went along with his impulses, knowing he was trying to experience what she had experienced for nineteen years.

"But shopping?" Rose teased. "That's not a very manly thing to do."

"Taking my girl shopping is chivalrous and very manly," the Doctor argued.

Rose caved, stopping her teasing to finally agree with him. "Alright then, you daft plum, lets go shopping."

* * *

He dragged her everywhere, wanting to feel every fabric and smell every scent and taste every food he could. Rose tagged along happily, until she found a chip stand and dragged him there.

"These could do with some ketchup," Rose decided. The Doctor laughed and kissed her.

Soon later, they found a photo booth, and the Doctor quickly turned into a child. "Please, Rose?" he begged. "Please!"

"Photo booths are for teenagers!" Rose teased, laughing, but she took his hand and dragged him into the booth.

They took too many pictures, blowing almost all of the change they had, but by the end, they had hundreds of memories.

"I like this one!" Rose laughed as they went through them later. The strip had four pictures of them together. They made silly faces in the first one, Rose sticking her tongue out and the Doctor going cross-eyed. The second one showed the Doctor and Rose grinning huge grins at the camera. The Doctor was tickling Rose in the third one, so his face was devilishly grinning and she was in mid-hysteric laugh. The fourth one showed Rose obviously winking, and the Doctor licking his lips. She loved it because it was silly and fun.

The Doctor laughed at his faces with her until he showed her his favorite strip. The first one of them smiling happily at the camera. The second one with his hand on her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes. The third one with him kissing her and her kissing back, looking as carefree and in love as ever. And the fourth one with him staring at her with a small, dorky smile while she looked down and blushed, biting her lip and smiling.

"We look happy," the Doctor said, watching Rose's face as she looked at the pictures. Her eyes were happy, and her face was slightly flushed. She glanced up and placed her hand softly on his cheek.

"We look human," she giggled, smiling.


	2. Cinemas

"A midnight premiere?" Rose questioned, doubtful.

The Doctor grinned at her, a mad grin that he knew could win her over. "Yes!" he announced, beaming. "A midnight showing of the movie people have been raving of and we have tickets!"

"But...midnight," Rose repeated. "Doctor, we're asleep at midnight."

"Not all of the time," the Doctor said with a suggestive wink. Rose turned bright pink. "Come on, Rose. Please? We can stay up all night, too, and - "

"Be human?" Rose guessed. The Doctor beamed proudly and captured Rose's lips with his own.

"Exactly, Rose Tyler!" he said. "We can be human!"

* * *

She had to admit she was impressed with him. He took her to the cinemas and bought her popcorn and soda and a pretzel for himself, and he bounced the entire wait in line. By the time they got in the cinema, Rose was sure her Doctor was going to implode.

"It's starting," she informed him, shoving popcorn in his mouth to shut him up. She giggled when it trailed down his chin as he tried to swallow it all.

* * *

"You paid £10 for this!" Rose hissed, blushing. "Watch the movie, not...me..."

"You're so much more fascinating than the movie," the Doctor said, suddenly kissing her. A surprised squeak began to make its way out of her throat, but instead she laughed. She was snogging her Doctor in the back of a movie theater.

"You're so human," she teased.

**A/N: This actually sucks and I am so terribly sorry. I was fresh out of ideas. Grr. This chapter will probably be rewritten.**

**xxKat**


	3. Somnolent

If there was one thing the Doctor was, it was full of energy.

Every day, he'd awake Rose with an enthusiastic kiss on her forehead, or - if he felt cheeky or was in a spectacular mood - on the lips. She would giggle groggily and hit him before turning over and clinging to the final seconds of sleep. Each day, he would try to make amazing, whether it was going to the London Eye and reminiscing or staying at home in their jim-jams watching movies. Rose adored him for it - she loved his constant energy.

But the Doctor was still growing accustom to his new human body, which meant he believed he still didn't need sleep.

At eight o' clock one unremarkable night, the Doctor collapsed on the sofa next to Rose. "Lets go to a pub!" he suggested enthusiastically.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Doctor, we went to a pub last night."

"And it was great!" he protested, grinning wildly.

Rose was beginning to catch up to his excitement. She was about to cave in when the Doctor let out a huge yawn.

"You're tired!" Rose laughed, amused. The Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Impossible!" he scoffed. "I'm a Time Lord. Time Lords don't get tired. We don't need as much sleep as humans. Superior brains and all."

"Yeah, but you aren't fully Time Lord," Rose reminded him gleefully. The Doctor shuddered. "You're part human, which means your superior brain is moot if you're tired!"

"But I'm not tired!" the Doctor argued. Rose giggled, and the Doctor yawned again. "No! No, I'm not! I'm not tired."

"You sound like Tony, trying to stay out of bed," Rose teased. The Doctor pouted.

"This isn't funny, Rose," he whined. "I never get tired! Never. That's the great thing about Time Lords. We never run out of energy."

"I've noticed," Rose commented, bemused.

"And it comes in handy when I'm off rescuing people, playing hero, being wizard!" the Doctor continued. "I can't exactly be a hero if I'm tired or asleep."

"There are people out there who don't want you to save them," Rose giggled.

"Oi!" the Doctor said, jabbing a finger at Rose. "Watch it, Wolf Girl."

Rose grinned and poked the Doctor's side. "Come off it, then. Off to bed with you. There are plenty of people who need saving tomorrow."

"Rose, I'm not - " the Doctor began, but his protests were cut off with a yawn. Rose giggled again and grabbed the Doctor's hand, pulling him up and towards the bedroom.

"Yes, you are, you plum," she informed him. "You are, believe it or not, human."

The Doctor pouted again, and Rose was reminded once more of her younger brother, Tony. "You really are acting like a child," she said, stretching up on her toes to kiss him. He beamed.

"Then, I suppose, I'm half-alright," he said.

**A/N: Just a fluffy update since I am still avoiding the final part of 5 Stages. It really isn't coming guys ): ANYWAY! This update was prompted and I did enjoy writing it! Please send me any prompts you have (: I will do all of them... (: ALSO please check out my other stories, and I am also looking for a someone to do cover art for anything I upload onto this site. (:**

**Also, this is my promise that 5 Stages will be up by the end of the week. I may or may not be avoiding it cause I'm sad it is almost over ): oh, and also because I'm blocked. (:**

**xxxxxKat**


	4. Sick Day

He woke up to the sounds of her singing in the kitchen.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes groggily, not used to Rose waking up before him. He clambered out of bed, shivering as the cold air hit his bare chest. He sneezed violently and reached for his robe, wrapping it tightly around himself.

"Rose!" he tried to call, but the word stuck in his sinuses. He sneezed again and rubbed his nose, suddenly feeling extremely miserable.

"_Rooooose_," he wheezed again, stumbling out of the bedroom. He walked down the halls, trying desperately not to sneeze again. The Doctor followed the sounds of her singing.

"Rose - " he stammered, and the sneeze finally broke through. He stumbled and collapsed on the floor. The Doctor heard her singing cut short, followed by a stifled gasp, and then he felt her helping him up.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose asked urgently. "Something happen? Virus? Poison?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that escaped was another desperate sneeze. "I think I'm dying," he said dramatically. Rose peered at him, her alarm slowly dissipating, and then she began to laugh.

"Doctor, you aren't dying," she giggled. She led him back to the bedroom, where she pushed him onto the bed and began to tuck him in. He tried to protest, but she silenced him. "You aren't dying."

"But we should run scans," he objected.

"You're fine," she said again, kissing his forehead. "Feverish, but fine."

"Rose, I feel miserable inside," he argued. "I'm burning up, I feel abject, I can't stop sneezing, I can barely talk - "

"And that's bad, yeah?" Rose giggled, humoring him.

"Yeah, it's bad!" the Doctor retorted.

"You aren't dying," Rose said again, sticking her tongue beneath her teeth and flashing a brilliant smile. "You just have a cold."

The Doctor stared up at her in shock. "A COLD," he repeated in disbelief.

She nodded. "A cold. Probably from spending six hours straight in the snow yesterday and then coming in and staying in your wet clothes."

Rose shot him a pointed look, and the Doctor grimaced. "But, Rose," he whined. "I've got superior physiology. It's simply impossible for me to get a cold!"

"Oi, Spaceman," Rose said in a warning tone. "Your superior physiology is human now. See?"

She placed her hand gently on his chest, feeling his single heartbeat. He pouted slightly, deciding to ignore the warmth that seeped through him at her touch.

"I can't have a cold," the Doctor complained. He sneezed once again, making his point complete barmy.

"Yes, you can," Rose stated. "And you being sick means you're stuck here all day. You get to sleep and drink tea and eat soup and feel better."

"Won't you stay?" he asked hopefully, watching her as she began to step away from him. She have him a remorseful look.

"I'll check in on you and make you tea and soup every now and then, but I've gotta get to work..." Rose said, trailing off.

"You just don't want to get sick."

"So you admit you're sick!" Rose said triumphantly. A huge grin lit up her face. The Doctor huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well," he said finally. "I suppose if I am sick...then it's a very human, very manly cold."

He smiled to himself as he heard her laughter echo down the halls.

**A/N: Yay! I'm alive. Did ya miss me? (; [Did you catch my reference, because I promise. It was there, folks] Anyway. Yes, I live. Yes, my brain is still functioning and spouting ideas out like Niagara Falls. Yes, I'm a terrible person and I never ever ever update anything ever. Sorry..  
Anyway! Hope this was a nice (if brief) update. Again, (and really, guys, I hope the point is getting across) if you have prompts, GIVE THEM TO ME! I love them! They're brilliant. This is a story to entertain YOU, my loves, not me. Well, sometimes me. Well, almost always me. But mostly you. Sometimes. (; So, yeah, send those prompts my way (: (oh, and throw in some angsty-ones sometimes! Love me some angst).**

**So, quickly, this chapter was inspired by a review given to me by the lovely Firechick89. I hope it was nice (:**

**ALSO I NEED A COVER ARTIST DESPERATELY. If you are interested, leave a review, drop a PM, write my name across the galaxies. Whatever. Please (:**

**Yours,  
Kat xx**


End file.
